1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media owner's ability to control and modify access rights and restrictions on electronic media files.
2. Related Art
As the popularity of the internet has grown, so too has the trend to freely share information. While sharing of information is not inherently destructive, there is the risk that once content is downloaded to a client system, the file can be misappropriated and freely redistributed without the owner's knowledge or consent. In an effort to control access and distribution of electronic content a number of publishers and copyright holders have attempted to limit the usage of digital media or devices through the implementation of Digital Rights Management (DRM). DRM is an approach whereby various management technologies attempt to control use of digital media by preventing or controlling access, copying or conversion of the electronic content. However, there are no universally accepted standards or methods of implementation under DRM.
As there are no industry-wide standards for DRM, many companies in the digital entertainment sector have opted for a simplistic approach where users cannot copy, print, alter or transfer material. In addition, media owners typically have no control of where or how the media file is distributed, as well as no ability to discern different levels of control for different users or different websites.
Implementation of DRM technologies is an expensive and complex undertaking resulting in only large companies, conglomerates, and associations having the ability to finance and implement any significant type of control on the media files under their copyright control. Individual owners that create media files typically do not have the financial or technological resources to develop and apply DRM control to self-authored material. Given the rising popularity of many internet based social networks there are a large number of users that upload media file without any ability to control the distribution, modification, or use of their material.
What are needed, therefore, are systems and/or methods to alleviate the aforementioned deficiencies. Particularly, what is needed is an efficient and cost effective approach that allow owners of media filed to control the distribution, modification, and use of their own media files.